The FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Renal Hemodynamics: Mechanisms to Understand Disease" is scheduled for June 20 through 25, 2010 at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. The meeting is held once every three years. It will provide a forum for multidisciplinary scientists to meet and openly discuss their most current research in an informal, casual, relaxed atmosphere. We have revised the format of the meeting to increase the amount of time for discussion and poster sessions which will foster more in-depth interactions especially between established and early career investigators. We will have special sessions highlighting the latest ongoing research of students, fellows and new investigators. Conference aims are: 1) to convene an internationally recognized multidisciplinary group of investigators to present and discuss current research findings in the area of renal hemodynamic mechanisms that are the cause or consequence of diseases including hypertension, diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome, glomerular sclerosis and nephropathy;2) to promote the participation of early career investigators;and 3) to promote the participation of women and under-represented minorities. We will promote participation of early career investigators, women and minorities through targeted recruitment and travel awards. To this end, we have increased participation by these groups as invited speakers and session moderators over previous conferences. Specific topics to be covered include: novel issues in hypertension and diabetes;salt retention and renal damage in obesity;hypertension and renal damage in diabetic nephropathy;salt-sensitive hypertension;regulation of sodium excretion by renal nerves;the role of the medullary circulation in Na excretion;vascular smooth muscle signaling;causes and consequences of renal failure;inflammatory processes in the kidney;gender differences in renal function and hypertension;role of endothelin and NO in hypertension and renal function;recent advances in renin release;prostanoids in the kidney;and cross-talk between tubules and renal vessels. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this application is to fund a conference entitled "Renal Hemodynamics: Mechanisms to Understand Disease" which will provide a forum for multidisciplinary scientists to meet and openly discuss their most current research in an informal atmosphere thus facilitating the transfer of information from basic researchers to clinical investigators. The program has been designed to foster in- depth interactions between established and early career investigators and to promote the participation of women and under-represented minorities through targeted recruitment and travel awards.